


The Mission

by Aella_Antiope



Series: Mondlicht [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Best Friends, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander von Bielefeld had a mission to complete, and nothing would stop him from saving his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This begins the adventures of Wolfram and Yuuri's children. I really hope you stick around to read about them, because they were a lot of fun for me and nekoshojo to create.

It seemed like such a long time before Daddy had snuffed out the candles in the living room.

Alex waited until he’d counted to ten, ten times after the light faded from under his bedroom door before padding over to the door. He opened the door a crack, listening carefully. At this time of night Papa would be in the study, but he sometimes came back for snacks and if he saw him now then he’d never complete his mission.

For this was what it was. A mission! Just like his Daddy’s missions out in the country. Maybe he should bring his wooden sword? 

No, he looked over to the box of toys, it was too risky, he’d have to rely on stealth. Stealth was the word that Papa used a lot when talking about fooling the ‘moronic’ nobles who didn’t like the Maou, and he liked how serious it sounded.

There wasn’t a sound as he walked through the living room, there was a dim light under Papa’s study, but he still had time, Daddy usually gave Papa a couple of hours before he forced him to go to bed. 

Alex took a few steps towards the hallway, the rooms they had in the castle were smaller than at the temple and he knew it well, like a soldier covering familiar territory, using stealth he would-

He tripped over the rug, only barely stopping himself from falling against the old mazoku armour that Great Uncle Waltorana had given Daddy. He held his breath, and then slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to jump out. He’d certainly make a racket if he toppled the armour and then the mission would be a failure. Daddy would be angry and Renji would be lost.

He waited again, straining his ears, but his stifled giggle hadn’t alerted the enemy.

He imagined himself as a soldier of the Maou, set on a mission to find his comrade, his nakama Renji. That’s the word Renji taught him, from the language Ren's Daddy used. Alex often heard his own Papa speak it with Uncle Yuuri, but he didn’t know it too well. But nakama sounded way better than comrade. Renji always knew the best words!

It didn’t take long before he made it to to the door. Now he would have to be extra sneaky, extra stealthy. He was pretty sure that Papa hadn’t told the guards about the new rules, but he had to come up with a story anyway. That’s what Yozak said, when he went into enemy territory, always have a backup plan, a good story.

He’d imagine Albert or Wallace on the door asking him what he was doing. “I’ve seen suspicious activity near the west wall from my window, I have to report it to the King,” he’d say seriously. Of course then they would have to let him through.

He walked down the hall, like a man on a mission. 

Neither Wallace or Albert stopped him, though Albert gave him a small smile. Success, first stage completed!

Of course, he shouldn’t let himself get too complacent, there was the guards on Renji’s level too, and they weren’t nearly as nice as the who were assigned to guard Papa and Daddy.

He got all the way down the next hall when disaster struck. Just like Uncle Gwendal always said, the most unexpected things always happened when you were close to home...or not so much in this case, but it was close enough. 

Uncle Conrad was walking down the hallway. Alex looked right and left, there was just no way he could hide, he’d have to bluff his way, use his wits.

“Now what are we doing up so late, Alex?” Conrad raised one eyebrow.

That giggling sensation came up again but he managed to keep it down. “I’m just...checking that there aren’t any dragons, Uncle.”

“Good idea,” Conrad nodded gravely. “You might also want to check Renji’s room. Just in case.”

Alex nodded. Of course he didn’t think there were dragons in the castle, he didn’t believe in that stupid story that Nessie would tell about the giant dragon in the basement. He was only using this as a cover story, but maybe it was true? He’d have to go look again in the basement tomorrow, but first he had to focus on the mission. Renji was waiting for him.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Alex said politely.

After that it didn’t take long, the guards on this level ignored him. Thank goodness! 

“Is that you, Alex?” Came Renji’s wobbly sounding voice as Alex opened the door. It didn’t take much effort to make a small flame light up in his hand.

Renji looked very small in the big bed (much bigger than Alex’s), his big eyes dark and wide. He ignored how those dark eyes looked wet. A soldier never embarrassed his comrades.

“Who else do you think it is, wimp?” 

He doused the flame and then crawled under the covers. He couldn’t let Renji be alone, he didn’t like the dark and he wasn’t able to use fire to see like he could.

“Alex, I thought your Daddy said you can’t come over anymore. He’s going to be very mad.” Though that didn’t stop Renji from wrapping his arm around him.

“I’ll get up early and sneak back. He won’t know.” Well....as long as Uncle Conrad didn’t tell him.

Though he was sure Papa would figure it out, he was never able to hide things from Papa for long. But he knew Papa wouldn’t be too mad, he didn't seem to entirely agree with Daddy. After Daddy had forbidden him Papa had had a long talk in the study. Which usually meant they were having a 'disagreement'.

Renji snorted sleepily, putting his arms around. “You always sleep in late.”

“Well, you need to wake me up, then.” The only response he got was a quiet snore and Alex sighed. What a wimp!


End file.
